


The Undertale Fanfic from 2 years ago that never should have seen the light of day

by Isshi007 (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route, RICK AND MORTY MINOR CROSSOVER, THIS NEVER SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LIGHT OF DAY, let me sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Isshi007
Summary: Meet the OC who doesn't talk much. Yeah this is going to be shit...





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [44bluehue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/44bluehue/gifts).



A long time ago 2 races ruled over the earth. Humans and wazowski's er pardon I mean monsters. Together they ruled in peace. Until one day a war broke out between the two races. Of the humans many lost their souls to the heroes of the monster army. Undyne the undying, King Asgore, and the scientist Doctor Wingdings Gaster and his tools of mass extermination. However over time the humans ended up defeating the monsters and sealed them away underneath the sacred MT. Ebott. The barrier that was put in place could only be broken with 8 human souls. The King however did not seek to capture the souls of the humans. He ruled a kind and gentle kingdom. However unknown to most monsters things were happening in the hot lands. Deep underground the Scientist Doctor Wingdings Gaster along with the help of his apprentices Alphys and Sans were conducting experiments. These became known as the determination experiments. To inject determination into monsters so that their soul can exist after death and be used as a human soul to break past the barrier. At first the experiments were a success the monsters were successfully brought back. However the next morning the monsters had fused together to become hideous Amalgamations of their former selves. The Doctor couldn't bear to show off these THINGS these ABOMINATIONS that showed that he the great Wingdings Gaster had failed. So he sealed them away in the lab. No one except his close assistants knew of this. Furthermore he sent the dust from several of his slain guards back to the families saying it was the monsters that they had sent to him with hope that he could bring them back. The Doctor had moved onto his next experiment. However halfway into his development of the CORE he was visited by a human scientist from another dimension. His brilliance and insanity matched that of Gaster. His name was Rick Sanchez. The drunkard who taught the Doctor the miracle of dimensional travel. However Rick betrayed the Doctor after he had completed the core. On the first test run for Gaster's portal gun Rick sabotaged him and shattered him into a thousand pieces across all of time and space. Rick according to rumors returned home to his dimension and was never heard from again. However the timeline was screwed. Gaster had seemingly never existed. Alphys was credited with the abominations and the CORE was credited to a nameless Royal Scientist whom Alphys mentored to. Only Sans knew the truth...


	2. Persevere!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the OC who doesn't talk much. Yeah this is going to be shit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP.THIS FANFIC IS HORRIBLE.
> 
> UPDATES EVERY WEEKDAY!

MT. Ebott 20XX

Legends say that those who fall deep inside in the mountain never ever return. They die their soul being used by the monsters in an attempt to break through the barrier. 8 souls... 7 so far. The first human Chara... The soul of Determination! The second human Elizabeth... The soul of patience. The third fallen human Aaron... The human with the soul of bravery. The 4th fallen human Bridgette... The soul of integrity. The 5th fallen human the sister to our protagonist Lilith... The same soul as our protagonist as well... The soul of PERSEVERANCE. The 6th fallen human Jess... The soul of bravery. The human who should have fallen in place of the 7th... Nathan with the soul of kindness. And the 7th human... The one who fell too soon... The human Frisk with the soul of determination. All of these humans have been presumed dead and the bodies never recovered. Rumors are circling that the monsters were hungry and gorged themselves on their corpses... Racher our protagonist is on a mission to recover his sister's body and bring it up to the surface for a proper burial... if the body has been feasted on his will slaughter them all leaving none behind until their dust clings to his clothes and stings his eyes. A cloak of black, a knife, and a pencil and notepad. He purposefully journeyed to the mountain in search of his sisters body. He jumped down into the mountain... and our story begins... 

These flowers must have cushioned your fall... You are filled with PERSEVERANCE. Racher... her body may be located in the castle make haste. He gets up his knife drawn and walks forward. "Howdy! You...must..." A flower appears and sees the knife. "Oh... you must be...her brother... she warned us when we took her soul... hehehe" It starts to laugh. "LILITH'S BROTHER! THE ONE THEY CALL RACHER... HEHEHE DIE!" Pellets surround Racher as he takes them to his chest and a battle begins...  
Racher 50/70 You Must Find Her Body. You Must PERSEVERE!

He gets up rushing forward getting ready to attack when the flower is busted out of the way by fireballs the size of Racher's head. "Did I hear him right? Are you indeed Lilith's brother? The one they call Racher?" A female anthropomorphic goat walks into his view. "You must be here for the bo-" She starts to shake... probably due to the fact that Racher just ran her through with a knife.

*RACHER! SHE WAS TRYING TO HELP!  
Racher watches as she dissolves into dust. A complete genocide as payment for killing Lilith. That is his one and only goal. The avenger of his sister. If only this damn voice would get out of his fucking head! One deep breath. Two more. He walks forward. He eventually (after slaughtering about 22 more monsters) reached a house. He broke in a window with a brick and started to raid the place. *RACHER! IS THIS WHAT SHE WOULD WANT? FOR YOU TO SLAUGHTER ALL THESE MONSTERS? TO KILL THEM ALL? He chuckles. He knows that it isn't what SHE would want. But rather what HE and MOM and DAD would want. A genocide of all of the monsters as payment for slaughtering their daughter in cold blood. He heads downstairs wiping off monster dust as he goes. He opens the big heavy door and walks outside into the snowy white blizzard. Ready for the next killing spree... To be continued in chapter 2: Malum!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *means that the inner voice is speaking  
> Also only people with the same type of soul can share a vessel. you know like chara and frisk meaning the voice with racher is...  
> Well you'll see...  
> NEXT TIME:  
> Snowy Tragedy! The death of papyrus! And the first human speaks!
> 
> Chapter 3: Malum!


End file.
